


points of constant 恆常之點

by kakakc



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 在這宇宙中任何一個平行世界裡，露易絲都是關鍵。而她死亡的重量正是讓天秤傾倒的原因。





	points of constant 恆常之點

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [points of constant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881478) by [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49). 



> 授權：原作者是譯者的妹，她於八月份時在湯不熱進行三十天一日一文挑戰，這是其中一篇，譯者點文提供梗順便翻譯ＸＤ  
> 大綱：假如BvS中路瑟把露易絲推下樓時克拉克沒趕得及回來，他先發現母親被綁架而去救她，回來時發現露易絲死去的原作分歧點──失去了作為關鍵的路易絲，路瑟的計劃得逞，超人消失，英雄沒有集結的契機。
> 
> 這是假設BvS後三巨頭選擇隱姓埋名低調生活著的一篇極短『如果』。
> 
> 點題是the place we used to met（往日我們相聚之地）

　

　

　

一個半神，一個外星人和一個人類走進酒吧。

這理應是一個笑話的開端卻沒人笑出來。

 

「布魯斯。」

當男人坐下於他旁邊的酒吧凳子時，克拉克打招呼。而另一邊，她也坐下來了。

「黛安娜。」

 

還沒點餐，才剛坐下來的兩人發現面前已放著他們的慣飲。

「克拉克。」兩人同時回應了他，而他能聽見他們沒有說出來的：一年又一年，他們的哀弔不曾被左右，疲憊而非謹慎顯露出歲月的痕跡。每年他們碰面的酒吧都不一樣，卻總是在同一天。

 

在這宇宙中任何一個平行世界裡，露易絲都是關鍵。

而她死亡的重量正是讓天秤傾倒的原因。

 

-

 

毀滅日之後，超人從世界上消失了。

翻過這頭條還有更多的新聞，一頁又一頁直到印刷的黑色油墨沾染指尖，報紙上刊登著露易絲．萊恩的訃文。在成千上萬死去的人當中，她的名字只是其中之一。

百年前黛安娜離開了。百年後，神奇女俠與他們站在一起對抗路瑟所創造的怪物。

 

一個寒冷的週日早晨裡，距離刻著露易絲名字的墓碑只是幾步之遙，站在樹蔭下的布魯斯．韋恩沒有尋求黛安娜的幫助。他們只是沉默地守候著哀悼中的克拉克，那枚未曾送出的戒指沉甸甸地埋藏於口袋深處。

在這個永不休止的毀滅循環當中，若然雷克斯．路瑟一人便能做出此等規模的破壞，恐怕日後多的是想要遞補上其位置的人。而布魯斯知道那些被他招募而來參與屬於他的戰爭的人會有什麼下場，他在蝙蝠洞內聳立的玻璃箱正是確保他永遠不會忘記的存在。

因此蝙蝠俠仍然出發前往尋找異能者，但他留給他們的只有一個警告。

 

-

 

酒吧內燈光暗淡，而吧桌上木紋皆已歷盡磨損。

「你最近待過哪些地方？」黛安娜問，從玻璃杯中輕啜了一口，順道瞥了一眼克拉克穿著的厚外套下面露出的格子襯衫。

克拉克昂頭一口氣把他的飲料喝掉近四分之一。他跋涉過最高峰，也觸摸過馬里亞納海溝深處的岩石，亦回去探訪過他母親的農場。「我覺得你該問我還有哪裡我沒去過才對。」

「天堂島。」布魯斯提供了答案。

黛安娜笑了，在場沒有任何一人提起這世上唯一到過天堂島的男人。

 

他們一同經歷過的只有一場戰鬥，三人之間共享的歷史太少。也許是那深入骨髓沉澱於內在的悲傷將他們聯繫在一起，因為如此輕易便能失去對於他們來說等同於希望的存在。

生命必然會死亡，正如失去和希望皆難以割捨。

 

破碎的東西可以修補癒合，死者卻不會復生。在這樣的世界裡他們找不到正義的存在，或許已到了他們停止尋找的時刻。

-

End

**Author's Note:**

> 記念當初在噗浪上跟風空氣新刊，噗友和漾給了標題Be Good or Be Gone並點了DCEU三巨頭，而我腦洞出一個稍微黑暗的Canon divergence詳細：
> 
> 〝BvS中雷克斯把露易絲推下樓去時克拉克沒趕得及回來，他在雪山時發現母親被綁架而先去救她。克拉克回來時發現露易絲死去，想找雷克斯作出報復但對方已在氪星飛船遺址把毀滅日製造出來，三巨頭照舊聚集起來把毀滅日解決掉，克拉克無需犧牲自己，最後的葬體卻是露易絲的。露易絲死於雷克斯之手讓布魯斯想起死於小丑之手的羅賓，而克拉克失去露易絲則叫黛安娜想起史蒂夫，兩人不約而同出現於露易絲的喪禮上。
> 
> 克拉克於樹下看見他們兩人，他告訴布魯斯他理解到這世上沒有人可以保持善良到最後（no one can stay good in this world），而黛安娜告訴他她能理解他失去愛人的代價。克拉克告訴他們，他將會離開，因為他不太確定留下來的自己會做出什麼，而露易絲已經不在了。
> 
> 三人分道其鑣，克拉克帶著無法送出去給露易絲求婚的戒指回到過去流浪的日子。即使必要時還是會幫助人卻更加隱姓埋名，偶以回去小鎮幫助母親打理農場，更多時候在雪山、海港、或森林裡過著零散而孤立的生活，超人從世上消聲匿跡。布魯斯則展開了尋找其他檔案中異能者的旅程，但最主要並非是要聚集他們更接近給予他們警告、提醒他們以免被利用或加害；黛安娜同樣回到過去隱姓埋名的生活，沒再披上戰甲。
> 
> 三人在外的路線偶有重疊之時會約在一起碰頭，在不知名的地方酒吧隔著酒杯交換情報或聊一下近況，也或許只是為了握住最後一縷和這世界的聯繫。〞
> 
> 在此謝謝當初和漾的點題，還有謝謝妹幫我把腦洞具現化出來<3
> 
> 寫於2018.08.02  
> 譯於2018.08.05


End file.
